


"А ты знал, что стиральный порошок можно использовать в охоте на..."

by faikit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit





	"А ты знал, что стиральный порошок можно использовать в охоте на..."

Это был настоящий отпуск. По крайней мере, для Дина. Сэм, само собой, днями просиживал за ноутом в мотеле, прочесывая сайт за сайтом в поисках нового дела. Пока ничего не попадалось – лишь банальная полицейская хроника пестрела разными ограблениями да мелкими мошенничествами.  
Дин же отрывался. Каждый день уходил после обеда, а возвращался под утро. Просыпался около одиннадцати утра - каждый божий день в благостном настроении. Загадочно улыбался, перебрасывался с братом ничего не значащими фразами, интересовался, не нашел ли тот чего нового. Получив отрицательный ответ, удовлетворенно кивал и сматывался.   
Обедал и ужинал Сэм в одиночестве уже четвертый день. Решив таки тоже дать небольшой перерыв глазам, он перечистил все оружие, перетряхнул всю одежду – свою и брата, сложив все, что нуждалось в стирке, провел ревизию багажника и составил список всего необходимого для охоты, что подходило к концу.  
В паре кварталов от мотеля находился маркет, в каких обычно можно было купить все, за исключением, разве что, оружия. На все, про все Сэму понадобилось минут сорок, тележка была доверху набита металлическими банками с горючим, пачками каминных спичек, упаковками каменной соли и тому подобным товаром. Забежав по пути в отдел готовой еды, Сэм для маскировки прикрыл добычу сверху несколькими упаковками овощных салатов и, довольный приобретенным, направился к кассе. В отделе свежих овощей он вдруг резко затормозил, едва не сбив с ног Дина, неторопливо выбирающего кабачки. Тот даже не заметил брата, так сильно был погружен в свое увлекательнейшее занятие. В его тележке уже лежали сладкие перцы, два пучка салата, упаковка апельсинов и диетический творог. Опешивший Сэм уже собирался окликнуть Дина и потребовать объяснений, как вдруг увидел, что у противоположной стороны стенда с овощами отирается симпатичная блондинка, то и дело бросающая на Дина заинтересованные взгляды. Двигались они в одном направлении и, в конце концов, встретились у лотка с зеленью. Блондинка о чем-то спросила Дина, он приподнял бровь, очень внимательно посмотрел в свою тележку и что-то ответил. Блондинка рассмеялась. Они долго выбирали зелень, а выбрав, оба направились к кассам. Сэм направился следом.   
Голубки рассчитались на кассе, Дин галантно донес пакеты блондинки до ее машины, затем на глазах Сэма они обменялись телефонами.   
Блондинка умчалась, кокетливо помахав Дину ручкой на прощанье. Как только она скрылась за углом, Дин направился к урне и уже готов был опустить в нее пакет с овощами, как был остановлен возгласом Сэма:  
\- И как давно ты перешел на здоровое питание?   
Дин дрогнул, обернулся, но тут же взял себя в руки и с серьезным видом ответил:  
\- Наилучшая стратегия при охоте - хорошая маскировка! Мотай на ус, Сэмми, пока я жив.  
Сэм, представив, какими муками Дин расплачивается, чтобы закадрить девчонку на вечер, расхохотался от души.  
\- Да, кстати, - невозмутимо продолжил Дин, - а ты знал, что стиральный порошок можно использовать в охоте на женщин после тридцати? Они просто тают при виде красавца, разбирающегося в домашнем хозяйстве.  
\- Ну что же, займись-ка домашним хозяйством, - подтолкнул к нему нагруженную тележку Сэм. – Завтра тебя ждет прачечная!


End file.
